The Notebook
by thebluepig08
Summary: It's been a week since he went to the Other Side. Not the other side of the room. Not the other side of the world. Not the other side of the street. Not the other side of the mall. He went to the real Other Side. *CASS X MAX-ERNEST SHIPPING RIGHT HERE, FOLKS!*
1. Chapter 1: May 19, 2014

**A/N: Hi! This is my second fanfic for The Secret Series. Well my first fanfic, I only got 1 review which was very disappointing and embarrassing at the same time. Hahahahahahahahahahaha! XD Hope this Fanfic gets a lot more than 1 review :)**

* * *

~May 19, 2014

-Day 7-

Dear Notebook, (I don't like calling you a diary because 'diary' is for girls. Notebook is for survivalists.)

I don't usually write in diar- I mean notebooks, but since he died I had no one to talk to so I'll just talk to you.

It's the 7th day since he's been gone.

And I think I pretty much got the hang of not being around him.

Nah, I won't lie to you, you're my 'notebook' anyways.

The world, I mean my world has gone blank, glum, meaningless, pretty much every negative word you can think of.. when he called a taxi to bring him to the _other side._

He didn't even let me pay for his fare. (joke intended)

And he also did not wait for, well...

_me._

When he left, my world crashed into pieces. A million pieces, No, a BILLION pieces.

If he caught me writing, okay.. talking to my notebook our conversation would probably end up like this.

Him: Cass, since when did you talk to diaries?

Me: _Notebook._

Him: okay, jeez. A 'Notebook' doesn't speak so why bother talk to it? A notebook (notepad, writing pad, drawing pad, legal pad) is a book or binder composed of pages, often ruled, made out of paper, used for purposes including recording notes or memoranda, writing, drawing and scrapbooking. It is lifeless, Cass. It won't answer you even though you write a thousand stories in there! Wait. Don't tell me you have Schizophrenia?!

Me: What on earth is.. Uhmm Schinoa-

Him: Schizophrenia.

Me: Fine, whatever you call it.

Him: Schizophrenia is a mental disorder often featuring abnormal social behavior and problems distinguishing what is real from what is not. Common symptoms include distress, hearing voices or noises that are not there, inattention, confused or unclear thinki-

Me: Okay I get it. Now stop.

Him: Which is often the cause of talking to inanimate objects.

Then I'll give him the death stare.

The death stare always shuts him up.

But this time the death stare didn't shut him up.

_Death_ did.

Forever.

So this is how it all started, or should I say ended.


	2. Chapter 2: March 12, 2014

~March 12, 2014

It had been exactly 37 days since we last met because it was the start of our summer.

I went to the Public Library to find a book about different kinds of knots.

As I was wandering around the library. I saw him sitting alone. So I decided to call him.

"Hey, Max-Ernest!"

He looked around to see where the sound was coming from. Then he finally spotted me.

"Hi, Cass!"

He ran to me and gave me a hug. I don't know why but it made me feel a little _blushy. _My tale-tell ears almost gave it away but luckily I told them to keep it together.

"SHHHHHH!" the peevish librarian shouted.

"So how is it going?" I whispered.

"I'm fine. I had a lot of fun in Little Authors Camp. Mom enrolled me in this summer. She said she sees a lot of potential in me. Did you know that the first book to be published was the Gutenberg Bible? It was..."

I didn't understand anything he said after the Gutenberg Bible thingy. I got lost in his blue and gorgeous eyes filled with excitement as he was telling his time at the Little Authors Camp. I don't know what has gone through me during that day. Or maybe I just didn't see him for a long time. Or... Nah.

After what seem like forever, I finally woke up from my little daydream, and stopped him from talking any further.

Then I gave him the death stare_._

The death stare always shuts him up.

"I already told you two! SHHHHHHH!" the now angry librarian scolded.

"How's your summer?" Max-Ernest said a little bit loudly.

Now, she was the one who gave us the death stare.

So we just decided to write down our conversation in a piece of paper.

"Well, it's ummm. Good."

"Good?"

"Well I haven't much gone out this summer."

"Seriously? Like not even any camps or lessons? Or how about an out of the town trip? Like, I mean nothing? As in, nothing?"

"Yes, Nothing."

"Poor you."

"Ha-ha-ha. Laugh all you want."

"Just kidding, uh. Huh. Umm. Do you want to go out to the park?"

"Nah."

"Oh."

"Not because I don't want to go with you. I just you know, like it here. How about we stay and read books? I mean if you want.."

"Sure! I just thought I was the only one having fun here."

"No way! I'm also having fun! You know why? because you're here!"

Then I saw him turn a little red which intrigued me. I thought why? Did I say anything to him?

Oh. No. I got carried away.

My ears went super red. Like it was on fire or something.

"Well, I'm having a lot of fun too... Because _you're here._"

He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

"You want to get some books to read?" I asked softly.

"Sure."

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3: March 19, 2014

~March 19, 2014

-Day 1- "The Max-Ernest Visit"

I didn't see him throughout the whole week.

I wanted to call him, but I think I'll just bother him so I decided to read the book I borrowed from the library.

"Knots 101."

I flipped through the first pages of the book.

"Overhand knot, I know that already. Clove hitch, that one too. Lark's head, I also know that! Where is the Surgeon's knot?!"

"If Max-Ernest were here, he would know it right away. I think he already read every book ever written."

I frantically shook the book as if something was going to fall out of it. Then I saw a little piece of paper stuck in between the pages of the book.

"Hey, this was our conversation at The Public Library!"

I reminisced that time I saw him blush a bit.

I had to admit I missed that boy.

Then I looked at what page the note was stuck. It was on page 273,"How to Tie a Surgeon's Knot"

I was stunned.

"Did he do this on purpose?"

I gathered up my courage and called him.

"Hello?" his sweet voice answered

I hung up.

"Why did I do that?!"

I smacked my face so hard I thought I saw a floating elephant in the room.

"OUCHHHHHHHH!"

Eventually I didn't press the end button so he heard everything.

"CASS! ANSWER ME!" he shouted anxiously.

"Hey, What's up?"

"WHATHAPPENDTOYOUITHOUGHTYOUGOTKIDNAPPEDORSOMETHINGDIDANYBODYHURTYOUCOME

ONTELLMEILLKICKTHEGUTSOFTHATMANWHODIDTHATTOYOUCASSTELLMENOW!"

I never heard him speak so fast. I mean, I heard him speak fast. But not that _fast._

"Hey, Max-Ernest. Calm down. I'm perfectly fine, okay?"

"Then why did you say ouch?!"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Sure."

"Sure."

I don't know why but when we say 'sure' it makes feel blushy.

"So why did you call?"

"I was gonna ask something."

"What is it?"

After three long minutes of silence I spoke.

"Do you want to come over? We have hot chocolate."

"Really?! Is it my favorite kind?!"

"Always."

"I'll be right there in 5 minutes, Cass!"

"Sure."

"Sure."

He hung up.

You may ask, why didn't I ask him about the note? Well, maybe it was just a coincidence or he's spirit went out to help me. But remember, some things are better left unsaid.

The doorbell rang 5 minutes after we ended our call.

I opened the door to see a boy with spiked hair and blue sparkling eyes.

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

He dashed through the kitchen and sat down.

"So where's Mel?"

"She went to grandma."

"You didn't come?"

"Yup."

I looked through the cabinet and found his favorite hot chocolate drink.

"2 Mallow Meadows coming up!"

His eyes lit up like a hungry dog who has been waiting for his snack the whole day.

"Cass, why didn't you come with Mel?"

"Mel felt that I didn't want to come over so she left me. She said it's time for me to be a 'grown woman' so yeah."

"Ohhh. How long will she be out?"

"3 days."

"Can I come over every 3 days?"

"Sure."

"Sure."

I felt my ears starting to warm up again.

"Here you go." I said as I passed his hot chocolate.

"All natural. No added preservatives. Calories- 180, Total fat- 14g..."

He went on forever.

"Did you know? Without chocolate, the humble microwave might not have been invented! Scientist, Perry Spencer was experimenting with devices called magnetrons, when the chocolate bar in his pocket, inexplicably melted. Why is it so? - he asked. Much research and many melted chocolate bars later led him to the discovery of microwaves and their subsequent appl-"

"Stop it."

Then I gave him the death stare.

The death stare always shuts him up.

"Do you wanna go watch a movie?" I asked.

"What movie?"

"Jaws? Toy Story? Wall-E?"

"How about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"

"Sure."

"Sure."

So he held my hand tight and dragged me to my bedroom.

I can't pretty much remember anything but the thing I knew was we watched Charlie and the Chocolate Factory until I fell asleep.

When I woke up he was gone, but I was tucked in so neatly as if Mel went home.

Then I saw a small post-it on my laptop. He left a note which had the word-

"Sure."

I smiled sweetly.

"Sure, Max-Ernest." I said.


	4. Chapter 4: March 20, 2014

**A/N: REVIEWS please? C(^_^C) I'll give you a hug for that! **

* * *

~March 20, 2014

-Day 2- "The Max-Ernest Visit"

I wore my favorite t-shirt that had the words "Be Prepared!" It was a Red Cross shirt. I got it when I volunteered at one of their programs. To finish it off I just grabbed a pair of jeans and wore the only pair of sneakers that I have.

Yes, I'm 17 but I still don't have what they call 'a sense of fashion'. I stick with my own clothes and style.

Around 12:00 pm Max-Ernest went to our house.

He always dresses like that. Nice polo shirts, slacks, and dress shoes. He never changed the way he dressed since the first time we met. Anyhow, I still like it.

"Hi, Cass!" he greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey, you're getting a lot more taller than me!"

"Hahaha! Don't be such a baby!, Cass!"

I frowned. I don't want him to be taller than me.

"Women grow earlier than men during puberty. When.."

I got lost in his blue eyes again. I didn't really understand anything he said.

"Okay. I get it. Now stop."

Although I really didn't get it.

"And that's why men are taller than women. Did you know that Sultan Kösen is the tallest man in the world? He measured 8ft and 13 inc-"

Then I gave him the death stare.

The death stare always shuts him up.

He brought some books for us to read. I think he brought more than 10 books? I really didn't count because I was too busy reading this one book that caught my attention. It was named "To Kill a Mockingbird" by Harper Lee.

After reading the books he brought in, we went outside the backyard.

We sat on the cream hammock tied between two old apple trees.

The sky was packed with stars. This was the first time I saw the sky illuminate like that.

"Look! it's the Big Dippe- hey!"

I covered his mouth before it can even start talking about the "Big Dipper". Why? (1) I already know everything about the Big Dipper. I was so fascinated with it that I think I read every book and article about it. (2) I don't want him to ruin our moment.

It was the perfect location... for... to.. well..

_kiss._

I don't know if he did that on purpose but he did the good old yawning thing. The move where the guys yawn and stretch their arms out and "accidentally" land on the girl's shoulder? Never heard of that, Notebook?

I laughed when he did that.

"Why are you giggling?" he asked. His face was so flushed. He looked like a tomato with spiky hair.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Sure."

"Sure."

I looked at his soft lips never been kissed. How do I know? Well, he's my best friend and that pains me. Just the thought of being _just _a best friend kills me to the bones.

We're 17 anything can happen, right? oh who am I kidding? That would never happen.

I saw him glance at me once but after that he never looked at me again. I guess he was just so attached to the sky. So I had a plenty of time looking at him.

Never in our 7 year friendship (2007-present) would I ever thought I would fall inlove with a rational guy like him.

But unfortunately I did.

"Look at the sky, Cass." he said.

But I still looked at him.

"What do you see?" he asked me.

"The most beautiful, wonderful, fascinating, and awesome thing I ever seen in my whole entire 17 years of living."

"WHAT? WHERE? TELL ME NOW! Is it the Orion? or is it the Small Dipper? Please tell me!" he asked desperately.

"Oh, you'll find it."

My brain and heart had gone bonkers after I said that.

Brain: You're an Idiot. Why did you do that?! Sometimes, I feel like I don't get used anymore. I super hate my job.

Heart: Shut up, Brain. She likes him. You can't change that.

Me: STOP TALKING YOU TWO.

He moved his head back and forth but I think he can't see what I was seeing.

He faced me.

"Where is it, Ca-" he stuttered a bit. I thought he knew what I was conveying.

"What?"

"Where is it?"

"You really don't get it? Sometimes I think you're being dense or you're just not good at feelings at all."

"Just not good at feelings, Cass."

"It's you! Doofus."

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Me? I'm the most beautiful, wonderful, fascinating, and awesome thing you ever seen in your whole 17 years of living? Me, Cass?"

"I told you already! Yes, Max-Ernest. _You're it."_

"You sure?"

"Sure."

"Sure."

I'm not going to let this chance slip away. This is the perfect place. _I need to tell him._

"I _like _you Max-Ernest."

"As a friend?"

"Are you kidding me? I like you_ more_ than a friend."

"Woah."

I never thought I would be the first one who would admit my feelings. I imagined it would be the other way around.

"You probably don't want to talk to me anymore because of that. I don't know where my feelings came from but I just- uhmm- ah- I don't really know too. Plus I know you don't like me back so just pretend that I didn't say anyth-"

"Wait. Who told you that I don't like you back?"

"I _like_ you too, Cass. Not as a friend, but also as more than a friend."

I was so perplexed.

Then our eyes locked. He was staring straight at me. Like he was some kind of sidekick that was going to perform a ritual.

He never looked at me that way.

He started leaning towards me.

Brain: Push him away, Cass! He's going in for a kiss!

Heart: TUMP TUMP TUMP TUMP TUMP TUMP I'm going to make you nervous for your first kiss, Cass! So you screw up everything!

Sometimes I hate my body.

He leaned in a little closer.

The tension between us began to rise up.

He pulled me towards him and held my waist tight.

He swooped my braids behind my back. What? I like wearing braids! I told you, Notebook. I stick with my own clothes and style!

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I felt my pointy ears burn red. They were so hot that you can probably cook an egg on it.

He leaned in a little more just an inch away from my face.

I can't take this any longer.

_So I just went for it._

Under the starry night I was kissing my best friend since the sixth grade, my collaborator, my hero, and the guy I want to be with until I grow old and die.

I never thought kissing would be this good. I know it kinda sounds gross but it came from him, the guy I always dreamed of.

I pulled back.

He looked straight at me again.

"Sure."

"Sure."

Then we continued kissing.


	5. Chapter 5: March 21, 2014 (Part 1)

**A/N: Hi totally cool guys! Reviews please! **

* * *

~March 21, 2014

-Day 3- "The Max-Ernest Visit"

He went home around 1:00 am yesterday.

I can't really get over about what happend last night.

In fact, I didn't even sleep.

He didn't come this time.

I got really nervous. What if he didn't like me back? Maybe he just said that so he wouldn't hurt me.

I bit my nails anxiously. They started bleeding, but that was fine with me.

Yes, I'm ashamed. I'm 17 and I still bite my nails.

He didn't call nor text. Not even a small note.

There was no sign of him anywhere.

While waiting for him, I just read "To Kill a Mockingbird". He gave it to me last night.

After reading I looked at my phone. Still no calls or texts.

"Where is Max-Ernest?"

I went upstairs to my bedroom.

I made another sock monster. I always make sock monsters when I'm bored. Plus it also helps in using my socks that are missing their pairs. I don't really know where they go but I think they magically disappear or they just don't want to be with my feet.

I already made 2 sock monsters. Still no sign of him.

"Where is Max-Ernest?"

Around 7:00 pm I grabbed my phone and constructed a text for him.

* * *

Max-Ernest

Hey! Where are you? Is everything alright? Btw, I just read "To Kill a Mockingbird" again. Tnx for giving it to me. :) I really liked it. I made two sock monsters while you were gone. Where are you?! Please reply. I hope you're fine.

* * *

As I was about to press send my phone rang.

"Max-Ernest?! Where are you!? Why didn't you come over?! I'm going to kill you!"

Why isn't he answering?! I got so annoyed.

Then I heard a girl laugh.

That's it.

It's over.

He's with another girl.

My heart got crushed.

Brain: I told you! You should have followed me! Stupid!

Heart: GOD! CASS! I'M DYING OVER HERE!

"Answer me, Max-Ernest!"

"Sweetie? I'm not Max-Ernest. This is Mom."

"Oh."

I was so relieved and embarrassed at the same time.

"Uhmm.. Uh. Hi Mel."

My ears turned red again. Good thing nobody was around.

"Is everything alright, darling?"

"Yup."

Then I realized Mel was supposed to go home. I was thinking about Max-Ernest the whole day that I forgot about Mel!

"Mel? I thought you were going home today?! Where are you too?"

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry but your grandma got sick. I need to say for a little bit here. If that's fine with you. I'm so sorry again, Cass"

"Sure, Mel. I hope grandma gets better."

"I'll tell her you said that. I'll come home in maybe 2 days?"

"Okay. Please don't stay longer than that. I miss you."

"Okay, Cass. I won't. I promise I'll go home in two days."

"Bye. Take care. "

"Bye, Sweetie."

Then she hung up.

I was so lonely and glum. Why? (1) Mel is not with me. (2) Max-Ernest is not with me.

I started texting him again.

_dingdong..dingdong..dingdong.._

"Max-Ernest?!"

I ran down stairs as fast as I could.

I even fell flat on my face while running which left a big bruise on my forehead. But that didn't matter, there was a 99% chance that it could be him.

I didn't even bother looking in the mirror. My braids were so messy. I looked like a bird's nest. But again it doesn't matter.

I took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

My jaw dropped.

My heart stopped beating.

My eyes widened.

It was him.

But different.

He was wearing a-

TUXEDO?!

He looked so hot. I had to admit it.

He even waxed his hair so it would sit down but I can see a few strands of hair out of place.

"Woah." was the only word that came to my mind.

He gave me a goofy smile. Which was totally hot and captivating.

Then he was completly baffled.

He touched my face with his warm hands.

Is he going in for another kiss?

I closed my eyes.

After a long time, I was looking for his lips. Why isn't he kissing me?

Then I opened my eyes again.

I saw him cracking up.

"You really thought I was going in for another kiss? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I hate you!" I screamed at him.

I shut the door close.

How could he do that to me?!

He knocked on the door madly.

"CASSOPENTHEDOORIMREALLYREALLYSORRYANDIMEANTHATPLEASEFORGIVEMECASSOPEN

UP!" he shouted very fast.

I open the door with full force.

"Wha-"

Then he stole a kiss from me.

I was pulling back and pushing him away but he kept on holding my waist very tight.

And eventually,

I _fell for it._

"I'm sorry, okay?" he apologized with a little smile on his face.

"Sure."

"Sure."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"What's with the tux?"

"Do you like it?"

"Absolutely. You look hot by the way."

I winked at him.

He smirked and turned red at the same time. He looked so cute.

"Do you want to go out on a date with uhmm, me?" he whispered.

"What?

"I said, do you want to go out on a date me?" he said a little bit loudly this time.

"Huh? What again?

"DOYOUWANTTOGOUTONADATEWITHME?!" he screamed.

"Too fast and loud."

I can see the annoyance in his face.

"Cassandra, Do you want to go out on an intimate date with your talkative, heroic, humble, chocolate addict and of course _handsome-_

I burst out in laughter.

soon-to-be-boyfriend, Max-Ernest?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Just kidding! I would _love_ to go on date with you, Max-Ernest."

He smiled from ear to ear and dragged me out the door.

"Come on we'll be late!"

"Wait!"

"What?!"

"Now?!"


	6. Chapter 6: March 21, 2014 (Part 2)

**A/N: More Reviews please.. I would love to know your comments and suggestions. Also if you want more secret series stuff, check out Suna Kurai's aka MASTER SK's The Secret Series Fanfic! It rocks! And *drum roll please* she already updated it brothaaaas! Yep you read that right. After two years of waiting she finally continued it! The title is "This is a totally useless fanfiction" but I'm telling you it's not a useless fanfiction. She also has some anime stuff at FanFiction and FictionPress.**

**P.S. this has nothing to do with my fanfic but her work is just so cool that everybody needs to see it.**

**STAY AWESOME! :D**

* * *

~March 21, 2014

-Day 3- "The Max-Ernest Visit"

"Yes, Now!"

"I look nuts Max-Ernest!"

"It doesn't matter! Now come on!"

"It matters! You look stunning and I look like I've been doing drugs! Just give me 10 minutes to dress up, okay!?"

He laughed and nodded.

I dragged him then we went inside our house.

"Wait there. I promise I'll be back in 10 minutes. Don't go anywhere, Okay?" I pointed at our living room.

"Okay." he sat down.

I started panicking. I have nothing good to wear!

I ran upstairs to find a good dress but the only dress I could find was my dress from our graduation. That would definetely won't fit me anymore.

I rummaged Mel's closet.

I found this black dress with ruffles at the bottom. It had this white ribbon around the waist. I didn't feel comfortable with the dress being above the knee so I wore black stockings on the inside. To finish it off I just grabbed a pair of white doll shoes.

My clothes are done but how about my hair?!

I combed and combed it until it straightened. I looked at the mirror. I think I should curl it. So I did.

I don't like wearing make up so I didn't wear any. Plus I think I've been grooming myself for 15 minutes now so I really need to hurry up.

Finally, I was finished. I ran downstairs to Max-Ernest.

He was sleeping.

"Hey! Max-Ernest wake up!" I jumped on the couch.

I was just gone for 15 minutes. Is he that tired that he fell asleep? Maybe.

"WAKE UP, MAX-ERNEST!" he still didn't wake up.

"Hey wake up!" I messed his hair.

"WAKE UP M.E.!"

His eyes started squinting.

"What? Where am I? Cass? Oh Man! It took me hours to fix my hair!"

"That's fine! You still look hot and I like your hair spiky! Now come on!"

"Where?"

I was startled. Did he forget about our date?

"Uh. Huh. We're going on a date, right?"

"If there was a date to go to."

"What?!"

"We're late."

"Late? I was just gone for like 15 minutes."

His eyes narrowed.

"What?! 15 minutes? Are you kidding me? Please tell me you're just joking!"

"Okay, maybe I've been gone for 16? Minutes?"

"What? 16 minutes?!"

"Uhmm. Yeah?"

"More like 3 hours."

I slapped him in the face.

"Sorry."

"Ouchhhh! What was that for?!"

"I think you're still sleepy so I slapped you."

"I think you're the one who's sleepy." he pointed the clock.

"What the? It's already 10:00!?"

"Yup."

I was speechless. My jaw dropped.

"Mosquito."

"Hey, Cass! Mosquito!"

"CASSCLOSEYOURMOUTHTHERESAFREAKINGMOSQUITOTHATSABOUTTOENTERYOURMOUTH

YETYOUSTILLDONTWANNACLOSEYOURMOUTHCOMEONCLOSEITCASS!"

So he just closed my mouth. Then I snapped out of my speechless mode.

"What? Huh? Where?"

"Hey, Cass you alright?"

"I'm so sorry Max-Ernest I ruined everything. I ruined our first date. I'm so ashamed."

He laughed and shook his head.

"Well for me, you just made it better."

I sighed. I felt so guilty.

My ears were so flushed.

"Hey, Hey, Cass. Don't feel bad. You look extraordinary. I'd rather stare at you for hours than go out on a date oh-wait. I didn't mean that. I mean, I mean that but I didn't mean that as well. Are you on the same page as me? Probably no. I just-"

"Okay. I get it? Slightly?"

"I was saying, I mean that and I don't as well. Wait. What? Now I'm the one who's confu-"

Then I gave him the death stare.

The death stare always shuts him up.

"Max-Ernest, you really don't know how to pick up girls do you? But still you're hot anyways so, that's fine."

I smirked at him.

He gave me one of his goofy smiles again.

After a moment, he scratched his head and look at me.

"Well how do you pick up girls?" he asked.

"Really? Your asking me that? You're so ignorant."

"What did I do now?"

"You're asking tips on how to pick up girls."

"So? What's wrong with that, Cas-"

"Wait. I'm not finished yet. You're asking tips on how to pick up girls. From GIRLS? Who does that? Go ask a man or something!"

"Oh okay."

Then he stood up.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to ask a man or something!"

"Seriously?! You're that insensitive?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just don't go."

"Okay." he smiled at me.

"You still wanna go out?" I asked.

"Where?"

"I said do you wanna go out?"

"Where are we going?"

"Just give me a Yes or No, for God's sake!"

"Yes."

I was so glad that he still wants to go out with me even though he waited for 3 hours.

"Come on, M.E.!"

"Wait! We aren't gonna change anymore?"

"Well we look fantast- I mean you look fantastic so-."

"No. We okay?"

I smiled.

"Okay, well we look fantastic so why bother change?"

"Okay you have point. My 3 hours of waiting would go to waste if we change right?"

"Plus you look marvelous tonight, Cassandra." he added

I felt myself blush a bit.

He snatched my hand and kissed it.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

Then we finally walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7: March 21, 2014 (Part 3)

**A/N: WARNING:**

** the letter below will consume a lot of precious time let's say maybe 15 seconds? Well it depends on how fast or slow you read it. If you do not want your time wasted please skip and read my fanfic or you can just read other cooler fanfics. Thank you for your consideration.**

**P.S. you already wasted a lot of time reading the warning and I think the warning is longer than the letter so if I were you I'd just read the letter too and curse the stupid author who wrote this. **

* * *

**Dear awesome readers,**

**I'm sorry that it took a little bit long for me to update. I was very busy during the weekend and I was lazy to write. Plus I experienced a little bit of a writer's block so please forgive me. XD Today I got my creative juices flowing again! XD I'M REALLY SORRY! So as a peace offering I present to you Chapter 7! :) enjoy! Reviews please! **

**Oh one last thing,**** never ever ever forget to-**

**STAY AWESOME!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**The laziest author in the world, thebluepig08**

* * *

~March 21, 2014

-Day 3- "The Max-Ernest Visit"

We were walking down the street. It was very chilly outside and I was stupid enough to leave my jacket behind.

"Here."

I was shocked. I never asked for a jacket, well he was offering a coat that time.

"No, Thanks."

"Come on I know you're getting cold."

"No I'm not!"

"Wear it Ms. Survivalist. You might get Hypothermia."

I just shrugged him off.

"Wait. You know what Hypothermia is, right? Hypothermia is the condition where the body temperature of a person drops bel-"

"I'm a survivalist for crying out loud Max-Ernest!"

He giggled.

"Okay fiesty pants. I know you're a survivalist but I'm a prodigy so wear my coat."

Is he really doing that?! Is he bossing me around?! Nobody does that to me!

I looked at him with a what-are-you-doing-nobody-bosses-me-around-Max-Ernest look.

"Please?" he added afterwards.

"Thanks but, no."

He wore his coat again. I was glad and disappointed at the same time. I was glad because that means I win this argument. It felt like I triumphed this battle. The feeling was wonderful. But a little part of me, okay... I admit- a big part of me was hoping he would do everything to make me wear his coat. I know, then why didn't I just accept his coat right? I don't know either. I'm so messed up. Like really messed up. Now I feel like I'm about to die because the coldness of the wind was just really unbearable. It was not winter though. I don't know why it was so cold. But I'm a survivalist so I'm going to live through this. The further we walked I felt the colder it got. We still don't know where we're going that time.

Then suddenly a cold breeze swooshed by me after that I felt something on my behind. Something warm. Like a fuzzy and soft sheet. Then I realized someone was strangling me behind my back!

I got nervous. Is there a crook that's about to kill me? Where the hell is Max-Ernest!? I got sweaty. My heart started pumping so loudly. I thought of every single way this could end up.

A. I'm going to die

B. I'm going to die

C. I'm going to die

D. I'm going to die

E. I'm going to die

Out of nowhere the man on my back spoke.

"Hey. Stop sweating, Missy." he said in a monotone.

I thought that was the death of me. I got so scared that I kicked him well yep, in the sweet spot very hard. I felt like a ninja. After he released me I got the feeling of bravery. This is probably gonna hit the news. Girl beats up her own Culprit! I was so proud of myself. I am a true survivalist I thought. Wait till Max-Ernest hears about this!

Then I remembered the guy who almost killed me.

I turned around to the crook. Oh, am I so ready to jump down this guy's throat.

"Next time dude, don't pick on- MAX-ERNEST?!"

I saw him rolling on the gray concrete floor. He was shouting in pain. His face was so red. He was holding his, you know what. Did I just kick him in the you know what?! I was speechless. No it can't be, I'm sure that was a crook!

I bent down to him.

"Is that how you react when someone hugs you?! God!"

"What happend?! Are you alright!?"

"You tell me!" he was still rolling on the floor.

"Did umm-I just kick you in the..? Was that you on my back?"

"Uh. duh." he said. He was still in pain and I think he was also crying at the same time.

"Well, you hug really bad! I felt like being strangled than hugged! I thought you were a criminal or something! Don't you know how to hug?!"

"Whatever!" his voice was cracking probably because of agony.

It was really him. I just kicked my future boyfriend in the you-know-what. My chances are ruined. He's totally going to dump me for that.

"I think I'm not going to have babies anymore!" he shouted.

I was so taken away. How could he think somthing as funny as that?!

I laughed so hard. I too rolled on the concrete floor. I was almost out of breath. My stomach hurt so crazy but in a good way. I cried tears of joy and my face was so pale due to the lack of oxygen.

I looked like a retarded woman who was supposed to go on a date but end up kicking his partner in the balls, then out of desperation they lied on the cold concrete floor, not to mention very dirty concrete floor.

Well okay that was all true.

"Are you alright, now?" I faced him. The floor was cold and to mention very stinky but I didn't bother it.

"I think I'm okay. You kick hard Cass. Are you like a bionc woman in disguise?"

"Nah. Hey since when did you get funny?!"

"Like I wasn't funny before!"

He looked me straight in the eye. He was waiting for my response.

I then whistled.

"Hey! You don't think I'm funny! That's rude! I thought you support me!" he scowled and turned his back on me.

I snickered at him.

"Hahahaha. Well you are now!"

"Really?!" he asked blissfully.

"Yep. And I mean it!"

"Maybe I should kick you _there _always so you would always be funny!" I winked at him.

He took a big gulp.

"No, thank you. I'm fine with me being corny." he hesitated vigorously.

"Just Kidding!"

"Whew."

"But seriously."

He's face was full of fear and terror.

"Just kidding, Max-Ernest!"

He stood up then dusted his pants.

"Huh? Where are you going?!"

"Why? Aren't we going on a date?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"We're here."

"Huh?"

"Come on! Just lie back again!"

"But will get many types of skin diseases like-"

Then I gave him the death stare.

The death stare always shuts him up.

"You know Cass? The street is very very dirty. Come on!"

I picked myself up and hugged him behind his back. I noticed that he was getting a lot taller than me.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"So. This is how I should have hugged you."

"Well why did you even bother hugging me in the first place?"

"You were cold, and eventhough you deny it I know! Your skin was pale, Cass! and you didn't also accept my coat! So I though maybe if I hugged you by surprise you won't hesitate anymore."

I hugged him tighter. I must be the luckiest person in the world.

"That's fine, Max-Ernest."

He spun me around and put his hands on my shoulder. I met his gaze and he also met mine.

"Cass, I- umm-"

"What is it?"

"I-umm-don't know."

"Huh?"

"Can I hug you?"

"No wa-"

I was cut of mid sentence. Without even my approval he hugged me. It was different from his first hug. It was warm, reassuring and sensational. I didn't want it to end.

"So where are we going?" I asked. My face was buried in his chest. He smelled wonderful. He smelled like the ocean. And I really love how the ocean smells.

"I thought you said we were staying on the floor?"

He chuckled.

"You're fine with that?!"

"Anything for you."

I pulled him closer to me.

"But maybe not at this exact place. We might get hit by a truck, Cassandra! And this doesn't seem a romantic place at all. Am I right?" He added.

I snorted out a laugh.

"Sure."

"Sure."

Then we gave soft, passionate and sensual smiles to each other.


End file.
